Cloaked behind the turth
by Ygscastdreamer
Summary: What happens when Quiche and his brother find out he is part human.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it short!

Prologe

"Pai, Taruto would you acompny Quiche on the trip and stay there not to make stuff suspicious. After the transformation finishes you get the choice to stay and act like you don't know who he is, or to come back." Said the leader of Cynnth, the Cyniclons planet. "Hai, we will accompany him, but how long will the transformation take, and when will it start?" Pai asked. "In one week the transformation will start, and the transformation we haven't a clue how long, sorry we didn't figure out about the secret sooner." It's okay, even being gone three weeks from Ichigo seems to make Quiche sad, why can't we tell him about the secret though?" "Tell him the day before it starts, it's for the best" "Hai" Pai and Taruto said together before teleporting out. They landed in Quiche's room, "Quiche we are going to Earth." Pai said in his monotone way. "We are seasusly going to EARTH!" Kisshu shouted. "Hai now get packing we will be there a while." Pai and Taruto teleported out right as Pai said that, so they didn't get trampled by a overexcited Quiche, that's PACKING! How can you pack and have a party at the same time, beats me.

Chapter 1 on Earth Quiche

"Finaly I get to see Keneko-chan!" Quiche said about to teleport to her room. They were under the Sakura tree. Pai grasped Quiche shoulder to stop Quiche from teleporting. "What!" Quiche shouted. "We should disguse ourselves human, and not use our powers" Pai said. "Well how are going to disguse ourselves?" Quiche questioned. "Eat these we will appear human for 24 hours at a time" Pai said handing Quiche the package. "What about you two?" "I have a ton more on the ship, me and tart are going back for a bit." "No I want to go to Puddings!" "Fine tack it." Pai said handing Tart a package. Quiche truned to walk into the direction of Ichigo's house. "Wait Quiche how bout we go back to the ship and don't eat the pill!" Pai shouted, then truned to Taruto "I think we should tell him" "Hai, it will be hard hiding it." "Hide what, from me?" "The truth" Pai replied monotone as usal. They teleported to the ship. "Quiche we came to Earth for much more reason then just to let you see Ichigo" Pai said "What?" "Quiche you were born part human, and in one week you will go under a transformation and you will be full human after that, but I think you will still be able to summon you dagers but that's the only power you will keep" Pai replied this time in a forgiving tone, well that's a first. "What! But that's inpossible!" Quiche shouted. "somehow it happened, and you are the only Cyniclon it ever happened to." "No!" Quiche screamed running to his room. He plopped down on his bed and remembered his planet and that he will never see it again. He then remembered his Ichigo and that she wouldn't recognize him. "NOOOOO!" He yelled again and this time broke down crying. Pai came in soon later and started rubbing his back and said "Quiche it will be alright, and you should look at the Brightside you can see Ichigo everyday after that, but at first you have to act like you don't know her." "I guess" "And hey Quiche the mews keep their idenitys secret. You can try to work up to make her believe she can trust you, then she will tell, and that's when you can come out of the dark." "Kay, can I have some time alone?" "Hai, Quiche" Pai said teleporting out.

That's how the rest of the week went Pai and Taruto trying to calm the poor Quiche, and then Quiche would ask for time alone. The day before the transformation Quiche got Pai to come into his room and asked "Pai, just leave with Taruto and come to check on me once a year but the Mews can't know about this kay?" "Sure we will?" Pai teleported out and got ready to leave with Tart.

The next day the two left and said goodbye.

One week later with Ichigo

"Moe, Miwa! How much longer tell the girls stop, crouding me and being bullys?" "They might do it forever. You got Aoyama and he is pouplar and now they hate you." "But I broke up with Aoyama, what does it matter now?" "No idea." "Well I am going to go to the park, Kay." "Kay." Ichigo left to the park, and she sat down the bench. A few minutes later a group of girls came up to Ichigo and circled her, to wear there was no way out. "Ichigo what did you do to Aoyama he is upset?!" The leader of the group said. "I broke up with him now I see he is wrothless, what do you all still see in him?!" "He is perfict for anyone but you!" Another girl shouted. "Leave her alone! What do you want from her?!" A random, green haired boy said, hair in the same style as Quiche, and the same outfit. Just then the boy disapered and reapered in front of the leader facing her. "Tell, or go, or you get injuered." The boy said in a threating tone. "She gets all the hot guys! She should go down, and look you are hot and sticking up for her! You should go down and you don't know her!" The leader yelled. "Telling the truth I have loved her for years but I never came out of the dark. Plus I stock Ichigo, and that's why I know her name. You will not tack me or her down!" "Oh, yeh, prove it you have nothing to protect yourselves with!" The girls shouted, pulling out knives. "Oh, yeh! DRAGON BLADES!" The boy yelled summoning two daggers that look just like Quiche's daggers. "AAAAHHHHH!" The girls screamed, and ran for it. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked. The boy truned around and said, "Names Quiche." "You have the same name as another person I know." "I do?!" Quiche said trying to sound like he didn't know who he was(Yes it is the alien Quiche). "Yes, and you said you stalk me, tell me what you know." "The secret" "Oh so you know about me being a mew?" "Yes and you really know me." " Well baibai." Ichigo said, she waved, and left to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 truth to Keneko

Sorry it short new to this!

Quiche

Quiche watched Ichigo walk away, and sighed "Wish I didn't have to lie to her." Quiche teleported to her room and sat down on her bed to wait. A few minutes later Ichigo came in "Quiche?!" She half shouted. "It's okay Ichigo, remember I can teleport" "Oh yeh why you here?" "Truth is Ichigo, I am slowly losing my ability to teleport and fly." "You can fly?!" "Yes, and you know what I said eler? About you really knowing me? And my name being the same as a friend of yours?" "Hai!" "I am the friend." Kisshu sighed looking down. "You can't be I ,mean the friend I was talking about had really long pointed ears, plus he hates me!" "I don't hate you Keneko-chan!" Kisshu said lifting his head. "You can make a good fake Quiche my old friend." "I am why can't you see now" Quiche pleaded. "Quiche you are not the alien" "I am!" "Than what happened to your ears?" "I was somehow born part human, and that one day I would become full human, and today is the beginning of that transformation." He pleaded. "Then tell me about the final battle because whoever tried to stalk me would have died because they would have not before long." "Hai, so I was behind a bush when you mews came and found Deep Blue, and you kept pleading that Aoyama was still there, and that he was not Deep Blue. At one point after a while of that stupid fight, Deep Blue created a large floating base and you followed him up there. You had a few cut backs along the way up but you made it. I secretly followed you up, you refused to fight Deep Blue still, and at one point when he was in the middle of trying to kill you I teleported in and tricked Deep Blue to think I was killing you, but I really tried to kill him. The next thing I had known was being in your arms, with the last of my strength I tried to kiss you but I had fell dead before. I saw darkness and then nothing felt or seen, nor heard. What felt like a second later, because when you're your dead you know nothing and you can't anything because you're lifeless. I saw a light and I woke up relizing I was alive, I turned over and saw you dead in Aoyama's arms. I whispered she deafeted Deep Blue I got up and went over to you after the other mews had came over and greaved. Soon my brothers came and we teleported you all out and we went to our ship and left." "Oh, you know whole thing, even when I was dead and you know what it's like to be dead, you are the Quiche!" "Hai." Quiche sighed. "Quiche I am so happy to see you! I love you!" "Please just do not tell anyone." "Kay." "Ichigo may I work at the café?" "Only mews are aload since the secret." "Well since I know, we can say I found out on my own." Quiche replied. "Well Ja ne" "Baibai" Ichigo replied and watched Quiche teleport out. When Quiche teleported he went back to the park, and went into the Sakura's trees leaves and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 work

Sorry it so short I am trying to get it uploaded for my friend the youtuber Mventuse.

Quiche

Quiche woke up the next morning and went to Ichigo's since he had lost all his powers over night rather then the daggers. He nocked on the door, "Hello" Sakura (Ichigo's mom) greeted. "Hello, my name is Quiche, and I came to see Ichigo" "She isn't up yet" "well can you wake her up it is importent?" "Hai, come in and wait in the living room." Quiche followed her in. Sakura went upstairs and soon came down with a tired Ichigo. "Quiche!" Ichigo shouted at the sight of him. "Good morning, Keneko-chan." "why did you come here today?" "Just came to find out what time you need to go to the café so we can persuade Blondie to let me work at the café" "9:00" "Ichigo, you have five minutes then." Sakura said. "WHHAAAA!" Ichigo shouted running upstairs to get ready. "So, Quiche how did you and Ichigo meet?" "I need to ask her one more thing real quikly." Quiche said get up and turning to face the steps. "Wait you can wait tell she is done, and why do you look so much like one of the aliens that used to be attacking Tokyo?" "Ummmmm," was all Quiche could mange at the statement. "I finished Quiche ready to go persuade Ryou?" Ichigo said walking down the stairs (she saved Quiche from telling the truth without knowing, and it is Sunday so the next day is school, going off America I don't know if on Sunday there is School in Japan) "Kay Keneko-chan!" "Oh hey mom, he knows the secret so you don't have to hide it from him" Ichigo addad. "Okay is that why he calls you what that random alien calls you." "Hai, and the random aliens name is Quiche" Ichigo said. She grabbed Quiche's hand and pulled him to the café. Ichigo pushed the doors open and let Quiche in. "Ryou!" Ichigo shouted "Finaly on time and who is this?" Ryou said coming up from the basement. "He is my new boyfriend Quiche" "HE HAS THE SAME NAME AS THE ALIEN BAKA!"Ryou shouted. "Yes I do and I figured the secret out on my own, about the mews ideinty" Quiche replied obivisouly annoyed. "and why are you here?" "I want to work here." "Okay, you get the same shift with Ichigo and Minto, because Ichigo does nothing but sit on her bottom" "She does not and if you say something else that ain't true you will die. The lazy one, the one that sits on her bottom is Minto!" Quiche shouted. "Yeh whatever! Get to work!" (By the way Quiche's outfit is the human verison of it so like his usal shirt covers his whole stomach) "You don't get a uniform" Ryou added. "Kay, Blondie!" "how do you know what the alien Quiche calls me?!" "I stocked Ichigo before so I know a lot." Quiche said, then he started work, which was really boring. After work Quiche plopped his head down on the table tried. "Quiche tomorrow's school!" "NOOOO! My life is already horrible rather than the fact I get to see you!" " Oh and how you have nowhere to live now you can live with me, I already called mom and she said yes." "Awsome!" Quiche shouted. The pair then walked out of the building.


End file.
